


Summoning demons and saving the world: a guide by Stray kids

by jilixgalaxy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Kim Seungmin, Demon Han Jisung | Han, Kitsune Yang Jeongin | I.N, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Bang Chan, Werewolf Seo Changbin, Witch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilixgalaxy/pseuds/jilixgalaxy
Summary: You accidentally summoned a demon?OrWitch Felix accidentally summons demon Jisung
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. Accidental Demon summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about to strike (Because you live with them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734928) by [chronosaurus (kimnamjin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus). 



> Hello! This is my first fic so I welcome constructive criticism but hopefully y'all love the story! This was also slightly inspired Chronosaurus' supernatural fic <3

Felix knew he was bad at spells but surely it couldn't hurt to enchant just one item. He even told chan and he agreed that it was okay to enchant his earring so he could pass his math test tommorow. It was a simple spell and it was for a very important cause so what could go wrong?

\-----------------------------------------------  
Felix huffed as nothing happened after he finished his chanting and almost got up to whine to chan but before he could a giant black hole appeared within the enchanting circle. Felix quickly scrambled away until his back hit the wall and he watched the expanding void with wide eyes. A hand came out from the void and a figure followed before the hole quickly disappeared and all that was left was the creature that crawled out. Felix gaped at the human like figure until it snapped his head up to look at him. "Why did you summon me witch?" He questioned, but Felix could only stare at the creature as he had pitch black eyes, and a hint of fangs poking out from his mouth. "Why did you summon me?" The creature questioned again, annoyance clear, and this time Felix answered. "I summoned you by accident."  
The black eyed creature seemed a bit surprised at his answer. "Is that so? You must be pretty powerful to accidentally summon a demon." He replied, now looking around Felix's room in curiosity. _Oh great of course I accidentally summon a demon out of all the creatures out there_. The demon seemed to be in awe looking at everything in his room and that's when Felix realized he now looks less threatening than when he first appeared. The demon has round cheeks and his eyes were sparkling with wonder, making them look like a galaxy. He now looked more like a squirrel or a chipmunk than a demon. "I'm Felix what's your name?" He spoke up, wanting to get to know the demon.  
"I'm Jisung! Can you tell me about your room?"  
\----------------------------------------------  
Felix woke up to Jisung excitedly looking through his spell book. _Oh it wasn't a dream I really did accidentally summon a demon_.  
They had talked for a few hours last night with Felix telling Jisung about human culture and objects, and in return he learned about demon society and hell. After Jisung stated that he didn't want to go back because he was ironically tired of being a demon, Felix offered him to stay here instead. But of course he now had to tell Chan what occured. "Hey Jisung could you stay here for a min? I have to go take care of something."  
"Oh sure!! There's so much stuff in here anyways I'll keep myself occupied!" Jisung agreed happily. Felix quickly left his room and creeped downstairs to find Chan by himself on the sofa. As usual chan spoke before Felix could utter a word.  
"Good morning Felix! Are you feeling alright your heart is beating really fast" the vampire stated in worry.  
"Well there's something I need to tell you about my enchanting spell yesterday"  
"Okay did something go wrong with the spell? Did it not work correctly?" Chan inquired. Felix laughed nervously "Well if by 'went wrong' you mean I accidentally summoned a demon then yes it went wrong."  
Chan stared at Felix for a moment, speechless.  
"You accidentally summoned a demon" He finally replied after a minute and Felix nodded. Chan pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment before muttering something about how he shouldn't be surprised anymore.  
"Okay and you left the demon alone in your room?" Chan stressed, wondering if Felix really did only have one braincell.  
"It's fine Chan hyung Jisung is nice! He's really cute and I said he could stay so can he stay please?" Felix pleaded  
Chan sighed and opened his mouth to reply but then quickly snapped his head to the stairs in alarm.  
"Felix I think Minho just found your demon."


	2. Meeting a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung meets the other members!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. I have gone back and edited the first chapter and changed the title and added some tags! I finally made time to upload this chapter so hopefully everyone enjoys it! <3

Before Felix could fully react chan was using his vampire speed to rush to his room. "Stupid Chan and his vampire speed" he grumbled as he ran after him. When Felix finally got to his doorway he was surprised to see Chan looking within his room fondly. Felix peeked past chan and immediately understood his leaders fondness because Minho was laughing along with Jisung. "Of course a demon would be the only one to immediately hit it off with Minho-hyung" He whispered to Chan and the vampire snickered. They watched them for a few more moments before Felix made himself known. "Hyung you met Jisungie!" Minho whipped around to see both of them and smirked "Yeah he's really fun and clueless about human things so it's fun to tease him!" Said demon pouted at Minho's words. "It's not like there's random human objects lying around in hell." The 3 smiled at his whining before chan turned back to Felix to give his answer. "Alright Felix he can stay but that means we have to introduce him to everyone alright?" Felix's eyes lit up and he hugged chan thanking him before rushing to wake everyone else up. 

* * *

"Alright Felix has an announcement to make so please listen" Chan stated as soon as everyone was gathered in the living room. Upon hearing his name Felix immediately jumped up and moved to the front of the room. "Okay so last night I attempted a charming spell and instead of creating a charm I summoned a demon!" Chan immediately sighed at his explanation while Changbin yelled "You summoned WHAT". "I summoned a demon! His name's Jisung and he's really super sweet! Also I already said he could stay so he's staying!" Felix replied. Seungmin frowned, his wings fluttering, before replying "It's going to take me some time to get used to trying to interact with a demon but I'll try my best." Felix beamed at his words until Hyunjin cut in. "I'm not going to get along with some stupid demon. He's probably just using a trick or something." Felix but his lip, thinking of a reply but chan beat him to it. "It's okay Jinnie we're not asking you to get along with him but he will be living here and it will be a lot nicer if you at least give him a chance" Hyunjin scowled and looked away, pondering Chan's words. "Anyone else have anything to say?" Changbin, Minho, and Jeongin just shrugged. "Then let's meet Felix's demon!"

* * *

"Hello everyone my name's Jisung and I got here last night after Felix messed up a spell!" Felix stuck his tongue out at him before looking at his coven members. Jeongin immediately smiled and welcomed him, his visible tails wagging in glee. Minho smirked and waved at the demon, while Changbin gave him a short hello nod. Seungmin waved and Hyunjin reluctantly did so also after a nudge from the angel. "Wait before you tell me their species can I guess!! I want to see if my energy sensing is still accurate!" Jisung asked. Chan nodded and the demon immediately turned to Felix. "Okay so Felix is a witch but he's also a pixie!" Felix nodded in surprise and asked how he knew. "Well witches energy is dark because of how they first learned magic and you have that buy there's also a very bright and soft energy so I figured you must also be a pixie". Jisung then turned to Jeongin "You're a kitsune based of your tails and your strong but kind aura. Then the one next to you is a werewolf. Minho's of course a witch, then we have the angel and the one scowling at me is a mercreature of some kind and finally chan-hyung is a vampire!" He finished proudly. "Very good Jisung I think it's safe to say your energy reading is still very accurate." Chan praised him before putting names to each of the members. "The kitsune is Jeongin, Changbin is the werewolf next to him, Seungmin is our angel, and Hyunjin is the scowling mercreature. Welcome home Jisung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's met all the coven members! Some are more happy than others but they'll all come around... eventually ;). Anyways I should hopefully be able to update once every week now! Once again my twitter is @jilixgalaxy if you'd like to follow me on there!

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the first chapter!!! I know it's not too long but hopefully you like it so far! Next chapter will be introducing the rest of the boys to jisung! I'll try to update within a week but no promises! Comments are appreciated and my Twitter is @jilixgalaxy if you'd like to follow me :)


End file.
